Pennywise vs Ronald McDonald
Pennywise vs Ronald McDonald'' ''is the eleventh installment of Some Rap Battles of Something ''and the fourth episode of Season 1. It features McDonald's mascot, Ronald McDonald, rapping against ''It ''antagonist, Pennywise. It was released on June 1st 2019, a week earlier than proposed. Lyrics '''Pennywise:' According to all known laws of clowning around; there should be no way i'm unable to be the scariest. But Ron, of course, doesn't care what physics thinks, as Ron is able to be the scariest anyways. Hopping around murdering little kids; You're doing the same except for biz. Gonna pull a prank and burst your balloon assuming you lose against me in Splatoon. Like a terrorist I support annihalation. Funny Deez Nuts and Hood vines compilation You can't see me, but I see you. I got a TikTok, what you gonna do? Ronald McDonald: You think you're the villain, when you're really benelovent. And your disses're like your sequel; completely irrelevent! Your movie has more fat then my burgers And your attire has more waste then my restrooms In the elections; I vote Nicola Sturgeon Call me Christian, 'cause I play with the Christians. Yes I voted Brexit; what are you going to do? When I look in the mirror all I see is you! I've watched your hash treat and It was nasty! I'll bite off your ass cheek and put it in my ham meat I beat Big Bird and the Cookie Monster you're a poorly made CGI monster. Chilling with the BK, how will he serve me today? One flame broiled ass clown? I'm loving it! Pennywise: Ew, I just stepped in doo doo Oh wait a minute it was just a happy meal. Oh wait on second thought that might just be- Oh my god - AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're a disgrace to the whole entire nation SNAP! That's going in my cringe compilation Got more PUBG kills then Dr. Disrespect I hate you - no disrespect. You're only famous 'cause of RackaRacka I'm high on cocaine, but that doesn't matter. I was arrested for commiting tax fraud and also prostitution as your mum is a whore Welcome to MTV, this my crib! You're the McDonald's of McDonalds without the McRib I'm Freddy Krueger, except a clown If I am Syndrome; you must be Down! Ronald McDonald: EEEEEEEEEEEE, that does it! I'm gonna show you how a real clown does it! Crawl into the sewers; covered in peepee. You've drank my semen; hehe. Beat you up like your name was Hungry Jacks. What you got there Billy? Sure looking whack. That face tells me you've met your match but come back if you got another itch to scratch! Trivia * This is the second battle in a row to feature a horror movie villain. * On Twitter, a preview of Ronald McDonald's shoulder was released hours before Tobuscus vs Freddy Krueger's video was complete. * The hint for this battle in an SRB News video is "RackaRacka vs some pedo" * This battle is the first since Sonic the Hedgehog vs Solid Snake to have a beat that isn't from another song. * This is the first battle to have a karaoke version released. * This was the first battle to hit 1 thousand views on YouTube. * This battle and Supa Hot Fire vs Big Shaq are the only battles in Season 1 to still be public.